1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stair climbing aid, and more particularly to a stair climbing aid which assists physically impaired people in climbing up and down stairs independently and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Climbing stairs is an easy thing for a healthy person, but it is a big problem for a physically impaired or an aged person. This problem is becoming even worse since today the number of the aged people is increasing and the buildings are also becoming more and more high. Although elevator or escalator can be used to facilitate access to different floors, not every building is suitable to have an elevator or escalator. In addition, elevator or escalator not only is expensive but also requires a large installation space, not any family can afford it. Therefore, many physically impaired or aged people have to move sideways by grasping one handrail with one hand or move up slowly by grasping two handrails with both hands and slide their hands, and there is no support or protection device in front of the climber. The climber's safety solely relies on his arm strength, the accident of falling off the stairs often occurs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.